De voiles et de vie
by Eleenia
Summary: Perdue dans les berges de l'inconscient, elle voguera dans les songes arides de la Terre du milieu. OC/Thranduil
1. Chapter 1

**U**n jour, on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux façon de mourir. La première était celle où nous échouions paisiblement sur les berges de l'inconscient, comme endormi dans une pacifique quiétude. Là où tout prenait fin, mais où tu commençais également. La seconde était celle où tout notre passé se jouait devant nous, ainsi que les milliards d'avenir possibles et imaginables. De la naissance à la tombe, les spectacles s'incarnaient sous nos yeux, formant notre présent, notre passé, ainsi que notre avenir. Scène de théâtre funeste et rassurante, elle étreignait notre cœur et notre âme, l'apaisant de l'inquiétante sensation de solitude La mort était un passage calme, lumineux qui nous permettait d'apaiser les tourments de nos derniers instants. Presque magique, tant elle était une libération.

Pourtant, la mienne ne fût pas de celle-ci. Non, elle n'était pas ce passage si sensible auquel je m'étais accrochée toute ma vie, non. Elle était une lente et langoureuse dérive à travers les continents.

J'étais incapable de me souvenir les causes de mon décès, ni l'instant durant lequel se joua l'acte final. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de cette lumière blanche et voluptueuse qui m'enveloppe encore. Elle étendait devant moi de hauts voiles blancs, immaculés et si doux que je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde les quitter. Leur doux touché effleuraient les tissus de ma peau, séchaient les quelques gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur mon corps recouvert d'un simple drap.

Cette chaleur rassurante m'étreignait toute entière et libérait mes songes et mes souvenirs. Ne subsistait que ce corps vide et dénué de toute trace de violence. J'étais immaculée, l'essence même de la pureté qui se dérobe aux tourments de la vie.

Et je voguais ainsi, passant à travers les rideaux qui, tels des âmes accueillantes, se dressaient devant moi et s'écartaient à mon passage. Elles formaient comme une haie d'ovation qui m'accueillait en son sein, telle une reine ou une princesse. L'incarnation de la divinité, comme si mon passage marquait de sa beauté farouche les instants de cette vie inconnue

Tout était si simple, si doux.

Et lentement, je me noyais dans ce décor paisible. J'avançais telle une aveugle, toujours plus loin dans la lueur éternelle du tout et du rien. J'étais une autre.

Puis doucement, les voiles s'estompèrent et mon regard bleu, je me souviens, s'était accroché aux hauts voiles d'un bateau. La lueur de l'éternel avait lentement dérivé et esquissait sur les berges de l'infini ce navire aux allures travaillées. Voguant au large, de doux clapotis accompagnaient sa course sur l'onde crépusculaire.

Dans les airs j'avançais, invincible, vers l'objet de ma curiosité, jusqu'à arriver à proximité de l'oiseau des mers. Alors, je plongeais, frôlant l'édifice, je me délectais des courbes légères dessinées sur les poutres et rambardes. Mes doigts glissaient contre le bois frais de l'embarcation tandis que mes pieds frôlaient les germes d'eau qui s'élevaient en volutes sous la course du navire. Et je riais. Un long tintement sortait de ma bouche entrouverte alors que j'observais le lointain. Je n'étais pas stupéfaite de ce spectacle si éblouissant, non... c'est comme si je l'avais attendu toute ma vie.

Et le bois grinçait sous les assauts de la mer tandis que le vent s'engouffrait en des volutes sulfureuse dans les voiles. Gonflées, elles permettaient au navire de poursuivre sa course, invincible monument dans l'éternel océan.

Je remontais l'embarcation, alors que le tissu qui me recouvrait s'éparpillant avec grâce autour de mon corps. A l'image des voilures que j'avais traversé, une longue robe blanche s'évasait en différents morceaux de tissus léger, laissant les souffles chaud traverser leur touché soyeux. Plus je remontais, plus la joie me gagnait alors que mon cœur se taisait, emprisonné dans son silence infini.

Et c'est lorsque les lueurs de l'aube frappèrent mes yeux émerveillés que je le vis.

Un homme était accoudé à la rambarde, de dos il guettait l'horizon, songeur. De longues mèches blondes s'envolaient autour de lui, formant un halo majestueux qui sublimait l'aura imposante qu'il dégageait. Tandis que la lueur matinale se reflétait en divers fragments lumineux sur les broderies de sa parure.

Curieuse, je m'approchais de l'inconnu, silencieuse telle l'ombre que j'étais. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, presque douloureusement tant sa posture laissait deviner une grande mélancolie. Bien que droit et fier, mon instinct ne me laissait guère le choix quand à son état d'âme. Mon cœur se serra devant cette vision. La souffrance que je ressentais me frappait avec une violence telle que je crû défaillir. Pourtant, un air chaud s'évertuait à me relever, ne me laissant jamais tomber pour me permettre de garder la tête haute et, les yeux larmoyants, je m'avançais encore. Guidée par l'aura bienfaitrice qui me menait toujours plus loin, mon envol n'en était que plus puissant.

Passant par-dessus bord, mon corps s'avança en contrebas, slalomant entre les vaguelettes qui jamais ne m'avait semblaient si imposantes. La lumière matinale frappait mon corps, le parsemant de milles cristaux mordorés quand enfin, je me relevais. Frôlant la coque de l'embarcation, je me figeais devant l'inconnu au visage las. En suspension dans les airs, je ne bougeais pas, suivant automatiquement la vitesse du navire qui voguait toujours par delà les rives en s'échappant de la terre où siégeaient les hommes.

Je me figeais alors qu'une larme coulait subitement le long de ma joue blafarde.

L'ange devant moi n'avait rien des hommes que j'avais connu autrefois. Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas un. La mine basse, son regard bleu s'était échoué sur moi, surpris alors que tout son visage exprimait la plus grande des incompréhensions. Il était si beau. Un air dur semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter, pourtant la tristesse et la surprise qui envahissait ses traits ne laissait aucun doute quand à la bonté qui transparaissait le souverain.

Car si ce n'était pas un ange, il ne pouvait être qu'un roi, sa fine couronne d'argent en était l'un des témoins principal.

Je lui souris, alors qu'il penchait la tête de côté, songeur. Ainsi, sa moue était adorable, presque enfantine à l'inverse de son regard sage. Son visage était éclairé par le soleil levant, alors que l'ombre de ma robe de fortune faisait danser des vagues contre sa peau claire. Doucement, je fis jouer les tissus de ma parure, comme pour l'amuser alors qu'un sourire illuminait désormais mes traits devant son visage concentré. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité et le sourire dont il me remercia fit fondre mon cœur, comme si celui-ci battait encore.

- **Qui es-tu ?** demanda l'ange à la voix douce, alors qu'il tendait une main dans ma direction.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant d'un sourire enjôleur.

Il sourit à nouveau pourtant, une envie plus puissante germa à l'intérieur de moi, tout droit dirigé sur sa main. Je devais le toucher. J'ignorais pourquoi cette certitude m'empoisonnait, pourtant il était de mon devoir de le faire. La sensation de cette certitude était grisante, elle envahissait chaque parcelle de mon être et se libérait en de chaudes bourrasques dont je n'aurais pas su me défaire. Alors, j'avançais à mon tour ma main.

D'abord, il n'y eu qu'un léger effleurement, alors que mon souffle était coupé. Nos regards étaient rivés l'un dans l'autre sans vouloir se lâcher. Et enfin, mes doigts caressèrent les siens, doux et gelés.

C'est alors que tout s'accéléra. Mon cœur battit férocement dans ma poitrine alors que j'inspirais douloureusement une grande goulée d'air. Mon corps sembla transpercé, comme si l'on voulait arracher chaque parcelle le composant. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, dans un cri silencieux alors que mes bras s'écartaient vivement. Alors que le feu battait férocement dans mes veines, je fermais les yeux, priant les grâces pour que cette torture cesse.

Quand soudain, mon corps s'arqua sous un battement familier qui me semblait lointain. Ce n'est qu'alors que je pus souffler tandis que mon corps sombrait. Doucement, je sombrais, privée de mes ailes. La tête me tournait, bien que des chuchotis fouillaient ma tête, des paroles et des chants rassurants dont je ne comprenais rien, trop étourdie pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je finis par toucher le sol. Non pas avec brutalité comme ma chute me l'avait prédit, non… avec une délicatesse sans fin.

Etendue sur le plancher du navire, j'ouvris enfin les yeux sur le monde qui m'entourait. Cette terre dont je ne connaissais rien et qui pourtant venait de m'accueillir aux portes de la tombe… Et ce regard bleu dont la lueur curieuse et soucieuse faisait battre mon cœur que je pensais perdu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, je voudrais déjà adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent ! J'ai été plus que surprise de voir l'engouement autour de cette petite histoire qui, au final, ne comportera que peu de chapitres ! De base, ce ne devait être qu'un OS... Mais au final, j'ai voulu lui donner plus de consistance et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous charmera !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Une brise légère soufflait avec douceur contre mon visage endormi. Tandis que la caresse de l'air purificateur chatouillait jusqu'au moindre de mes cils, poussant mes yeux à s'ouvrir sur l'espace qui m'entourait. Néanmoins je patientais, laissant à mon corps le temps de se reprendre. Je me sentais vivante. Ce sentiment qui semblait m'avoir déserté depuis tant de temps ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi présent. Ballotée calmement contre un matelas moelleux, je ressentais jusqu'au moindre craquement de bois qui s'infiltrait entre les fissures du navire. Mes sens étaient exacerbés, alors que je prenais conscience du moindre élément m'entourant, jusqu'à la plus fine particule.

Ainsi assoupie, je ne pensais plus à rien, mon esprit tourné sur l'instant présent et sur la magie de l'acte passé. Car je le ressentais jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, là où mon cœur s'était remit à battre… J'étais en vie ! Une nouvelle âme m'habitait et apaisait les tourments qui auraient dû être miens. Je n'aurais pas su me l'expliquer, pourtant rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire sortir de cet état de bien être. Je possédais cette impression rassurante d'être intouchable, une privilégiée dans un sentier sinueux.

Une chaleur se rependait depuis le dôme de ma main, comme une présence douce et rassurante qui souhaitait me guider à travers les voiles de ce nouveau destin. Un pouls. Faible, mais bien présent, battait au cœur de ce touché spectral.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus et, laissant l'ébauche d'un sourire parcourir mes lèvres, j'ouvris les yeux.

Une faible lueur filtrait à travers les verres rebondit d'une petite lampe dont la flamme ne périssait jamais. Projetant des cristaux lumineux contre la cabine meublée, elle était seule source de lumière. Divers commodes étaient disposées ça et là dans la pièce, toutes finement sculptées, elles étaient un mélange d'arabesques et de lianes formant un doux motif. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel mobilier et la poésie du travail exercé m'émerveilla, car il ajoutait à la scène cette touche fantastique et féérique que j'appréciais. Le lit contre lequel je reposais était d'une tout aussi élégant, s'élevant en de fines volutes jusqu'au plafond, il semblait former un cocon protecteur et accueillant qui réchauffait le corps assoupis en son cœur. Doucement, j'avançais ma main contre le bois fin, effleurant le matériau marmoréen d'une caresse distraite.

- **Vous êtes enfin réveillée,** murmura une voix suave à mes côtés.

J'ignorais comment il était possible que j'aie pu ignorer la présence de l'homme à mon chevet. Pourtant, l'intervention calme eu le don de focaliser toutes mes pensées contre cet être à la beauté céleste. Si la pièce n'était que faiblement éclairée, l'individu semblait émaner sa propre aura, sa propre lumière qui faisait étinceler ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient semblables à un ciel nocturne, bien que d'une clarté incroyable et parsemés de milliers d'étoiles chatoyantes dont les éclats se reflétaient contres ses cils humides. Le visage dur et chaleureux était si pâle que je crû en de la porcelaine, pourtant les fines cicatrices qui barraient sa joue gauche me détrompèrent. Il déposa sa main aux côtés de la mienne. Parcourue d'un subit frisson, je ne détachais pas mon regard du sien alors qu'il s'avançait légèrement, ses longues mèches blondes coulant le long de son torse.

Cet ange que j'avais vu sur le pont... Mon souvenir n'était qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité, car j'omettais le fait que l'homme sublimait le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La lumière semblait se réfléchir contre lui, comme attirée par cet être dont l'existence semblait compromise.

- **Ai-je longtemps dormi ?** demandais-je avec délicatesse.

**- Vous seule pouvez le savoir, ma Dame, car si vous désirez plus de repos je peux sans nulle contrainte accéder à votre requête.**

**- Merci… mon seigneur, mais il me semble avoir déjà trop profité de ce sommeil dont il ne faudrait pas abuser.**

Je lui souris doucement, remerciant son geste attentionné.

**- Votre arrivée à été pour le moins surprenante,** commença le roi en se levant et marquant une pause, **sauriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?**

**- Je, je m'appelle Meï,** balbutiai-je les sourcils froncés.

**- Très bien, d'où venez-vous Meï ?**

**- Je, je...Je ne sais plus !** répondis-je choquée, **je ne m'en souviens plus !**

La panique venait de me gagner doucement, sous mon incapacité à répondre devant une question aussi simple ! Au sein de mon esprit, tout était confus, je me souvenais des limbes, de cet univers infini dans lequel je naviguais. Je me souvenais de la douceur du vent, de la clameur des étoiles... je me remémorai la magnificence de l'astre lunaire, du chant des vagues dans le lointain. Je me souvenais de tant de sensations et de tant de faits indéfinissables, mais en aucun cas mon identité ne m'était dévoilée. J'étais comme une inconnue dans cette terre inconnue. Ma mémoire n'était plus, arrachée, seulement remplacée par l'illusion de la quiétude solitaire.

Je tremblais doucement, les mains ramenées contre mon corps, mon regard se perdit dans la vaste pièce en cherchant un point auquel me relier… sans réussir à le trouver. Je soufflais pour tenter de calmer les soubresauts effrénés de mon cœur. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre§ Le roi s'aperçut de mon trouble, si bien qu'il s'approcha de moi, un sourire rassurant glissé sur ses lèvres rosées.

**- N'ayez crainte, mon enfant, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Nous vous aiderons à vous souvenir.**

**- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

**- Je l'ignore, mais toute présence à une raison et je n'ai aucun doute que nous découvrirons la votre.**

Il laissa un sourire planer sur son visage alors qu'il inclinait la tête, son regard azuré ne cessant pas de me fixer. Il aurait pu être effrayant, pourtant je me sentais rassérénée sous cette vision, comme s'il me guidait à travers les limbes de ma pensée. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? La seule certitude qui m'envahissait encore était que j'étais morte. A un moment donné, mon âme s'était retirée de mon corps et, à l'inverse de toutes mes convictions, je demeurais ici.

Le roi se redressa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser hors de la pièce, comme pour me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

**- Je...**

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers moi. Sa grâce ne m'apparut que plus violente, tous ces gestes étaient emprunt de finesses, si bien qu'il semblait danser à travers les particules l'entourant.

**- Je suis morte,** lui dis-je simplement. **Avant d'être ici, j'étais morte.**

Il me renvoya un regard compréhensif et désolé, sans pour autant être surpris. Néanmoins, il était aisé de comprendre que son corps s'était tendu à cette annonce. Dérangeante vérité qui bravait les fils du destin. J'avais apprit au fil des années à comprendre que chaque personne percevait le trépas d'une manière différente. Pour certains, elle était leur peur la plus profonde, à tel point qu'ils pouvaient se confondre dans la folie, alors que la vie brillait devant eux. Pour d'autre, ce n'était pas tant la mort qui était symbole de terreur, mais bel et bien la façon de mourir. Serions-nous le héro victorieux dont nous avions tant rêvé, ou ces songes s'échapperaient ils avant que la Grande ne vienne nous faucher ?

Et pourtant, j'étais là, bien en vie. Privée de ma mémoire et de mon souvenir, mais présente. Le souffle qui m'animait était telle une tempête destructrice, de celles que l'on admire à travers les voiles ténébreux du lointain. Cette force qui germait en moi était inconnue, pourtant elle étreignait mon cœur à l'image d'une mère rassurante, séchant les larmes de l'incompréhension et attisant la flamme de l'espoir.

**- La mort n'est qu'un passage,** souffla-t-il cependant, **il suffit d'un élément pour la braver et d'une personne pour la conquérir. Ne vous perdez pas dans de funestes pensées, embrassez plutôt le lendemain.**

Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce en me laissant seule. Je dus rester plusieurs minutes prostrée, mon esprit tout droit dirigé sur les paroles de ce roi dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Enfin, je me décidais à me lever et, après avoir revêtu une longue robe déposée contre une petite commode, je m'engageais à l'extérieur de la cabine. Je ne savais pas où aller, pourtant la curiosité était si forte qu'elle me poussait à découvrir les recoins de ce navire dont les splendeurs m'étaient inconnues.

L'ensemble de l'édifice semblait tressé. De hautes poutres de bois et de lianes s'élevaient, maintenant un plafond dont les motifs me rappelaient de la dentelle, partout, la finesse d'un travail minutieux relevait l'éclat du bateau. Si bien que plus j'avançais à travers les dédalles de couloirs, plus l'impression d'entrer dans un monde féérique se faisait omniprésente. Les pièces étaient silencieuses, bien que je devinais certaines présences aux ombres projetées contre les murs et cette vision me fascinait. Belles et allongées, les silhouettes graciles étaient faites de finesse, à l'image du lieu qui les accueillait.

Dévorée par la curiosité, je m'approchais à pas feutrés et le martèlement de mes pieds nus se fit inaudibles. Je contournais une haute poutre où le lierre courait par petites germes, puis enfin je découvris une jeune femme. S'attelant à replier du linge en désordre, une longue chevelure blonde et tressée coulait dans son dos comme autant de fils d'or. Ses mains diaphanes semblaient douces, à l'image de son visage où un sourire angélique était figé. Elle semblait absorbée dans sa tâche, ses beaux iris verts tournés contre le tissu soyeux qui glissait entre ses doigts.

Je n'osais pas l'avertir de ma présence, trop émerveillée par l'aura qu'elle dégageait pour m'imposer. Pourtant, elle sembla m'apercevoir car délicatement, elle releva son visage qui désormais affichait une moue surprise. La pureté de ses traits m'envoutait et elle eût une moue amicale à mon égard. Subtilement, elle s'approcha de moi et tendit sa main vers la mienne, le saisissant dans une étreinte accueillante.

**- Je ne vous avez pas entendue arriver,** souffla-t-elle simplement.

**- Je ne voulais pas perturber votre travail, veuillez m'excuser...**

**- Oh non, n'ayez aucune crainte, le seigneur Thranduil m'a prévenu de votre présence et m'a tenu à charge de vous guider.**

**- Le seigneur Thranduil ?** m'exclamai-je surprise.

**- Oui, notre roi, celui qui vous a trouvée,** sourit-elle, **l'homme qui dirige notre peuple et ancien souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen.**

Je restais mutique un instant en tentant d'assimiler ses paroles, perdue devant mon ignorance. Je ne connaissais aucun de ces noms, aucun de ces peuples. Je n'étais qu'une étrangère sur les berges d'une terre inconnue et si mystérieuse qu'elle en devenait magnifique. Je respirai doucement, calmant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

**- Je ne comprends pas,** murmurai-je.

**- Vous devez être perdue,** constat-elle en déposant une main contre ma joue, **venez faire quelques pas avec moi !**

Dans un sourire de remerciement, je la suivais. La jeune femme me guida à travers les couloirs, nous montions des escaliers alors que nos robes trainaient sur le sol, soulevant les fines particules de poussière qui s'élevaient en de petites volutes à notre passage. Nous croisions parfois un homme ou une femme qui nous salua avec chaleur, ce qui m'intriguait chez ses êtres n'était pas leurs oreilles anormalement pointues, mais bel et bien leur prestance et leur grâce. Ils semblaient avoir vécu milles vies alors que leur visage ne possédait pas les marques de l'âge, seules les lueurs de l'épuisement dans l'attente d'une délivrance prochaine.

Doucement, elle me mena à l'extérieur du compartiment et je souris lorsque l'air matinal se glissa entre mes mèches châtain. J'avançais un peu plus vite, me détachant de la jeune femme et rayonnant face à la lumière qui perçait par delà les brumes argentées. Ecartant les bras, je ressentais tout. L'air qui filtrait entre les tissus de ma robe, les infimes variations du temps et de l'espace, jusqu'au clapotis des poissons qui suivaient le sillage de l'embarcation. Tout n'était que murmure et poésie, égaré dans cet univers chatoyant, je me laissais bercer par le clapotis des vagues et ma respiration paisible.

J'ouvris les yeux sur ce lendemain et la clarté de l'horion m'éblouit. Pourtant, à l'image de la veille, une silhouette se détachait sur le bord du navire. Accoudé à la rambarde, le roi semblait absent.

Je m'approchais imperceptiblement, mes mains se tordant l'une contre l'autre, gênée de l'audace dont je faisais preuve. Je ne masquais pas ma venue tandis que le vent balayait ma traine derrière moi. La jeune suivante ne me suivit pas, se contentant de me regarder curieusement alors que j'errais toujours. Arrivé à la hauteur du souverain, je déposais ma main près de la sienne, contre la rambarde alors que son regard se figeait sur mes doigts frêles. Son regard semblait absent alors que ses traits tentaient de masquer une grande tristesse. Qui était ce roi dont la solitude semblait infinie ? Dont la splendeur était ternie par les maux de l'âge et du temps ?

**- Vous semblez si triste,** murmurai-je.

Il détacha ses prunelles de mes doigts pour figer son regard dans l'azur de mes iris. J'étais incapable de déchiffrer les tourments qui gangrénaient son âme. Pourtant, je me refusais à le laisser ainsi, cela me semblait inconcevable, au delà de toute conscience.

**- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi, Meï.**

**- Si je ne le fais pas, alors pour qui me soucierai-je ?** demandai-je avec un sourire.

Il détourna son regard, bien qu'une étincelle de malice vienne s'y glisser. Silencieux, nous observions l'horizon calme où quelques oiseaux poursuivaient leur course gracile.

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti de votre demeure ?** demandai-je sous son expression surprise.

**- L'âge des elfes n'est plus, le temps des Hommes est à son apogée, ma Dame. Notre existence touche à sa fin et nous devions voguer vers des terres plus clémentes.**

**- On vous a chassé ?**

**- Non,** commença-t-il, **nous sommes partis de notre plein gré. Plus les années passent, plus l'appel de la mer se fait puissant, jusqu'au moment où nous laissons derrière nous notre vie dans les forêts les plus accueillantes et les souvenirs des guerres ayant déchiré notre terre. Nous prenons le large et apprécions l'hospitalité de ces territoires qui s'ouvrent à nous.**

**- Est-ce pour cela que vous semblez tous si... fatigués ?** demandais-je avec tristesse.

**- Certainement.**

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure alors que ses traits étaient désormais tirés, en proie à des souvenirs que j'étais incapable de déchiffrer, je m'en voulu de cette indiscrétion qui me caractérisait.

**- Pardonnez-moi...**

Il sembla surpris.

**- Ne vous blâmez pas pour une chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable.**

**- Mais la jeune femme...**

**- Aëndel.**

**- Aëndel, semblait si épuisée.**

**- Nous le sommes tous, Meï, mais une fois arrivé à destination, la vie des elfes Sylvains n'en sera que plus belle. Ne vous tourmentez pas d'un fait pour lequel notre peuple est né.**

**- Vous êtes des elfes... J'ignorais cela possible.**

**- Vous nous venez de très loin, petite humaine,** sourit-il.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'approcha de moi alors que je le vis afficher un visage parfaitement serein, comme délesté de tous les malheurs qui l'accablaient jusqu'à présent. Je lui souris en retour, soulagée de le voir en paix.

**- Nous reparlerons plus tard,** m'annonça-t-il avant de se détourner.

Pourtant, avant de me quitter, sa main frôla mon avant bras alors que son regard se perdait contre les voiles du navire. A cet instant, mon cœur loupa un battement. Ce n'était pas de ces pressions qui font en sorte de vous réchauffer le corps et engourdissent vos sens. De ces touchers qui vous donnent de l'espoir et font éclore des brasiers passionnels. Non, c'était un arrêt douloureux et brutal que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je déposai une main contre ma poitrine, alors que mon cœur reprit son battement serein et me laissa surprise de cette réaction.

Alors je détournais le regard et rivais celui-ci au ciel désormais nocturne. Eblouie devant ces milliers d'étoiles qui parsemaient l'infinie volupté de l'espace, comme autant d'espoir réchauffaient ma essence.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai un peu tardé pour vous offrir cette suite, mais la voici enfin ! J'espère que la lecture vous plaira ! par contre, attention, le rating à changé et passe en M !**

**Merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews !**

**Je vous conseille de visiter l'excellente histoire de Pandora par Gabrielle1991 (section Harry potter)**

* * *

La brise soufflait entre les murs du navire tandis que ses doux soubresauts se répercutaient contre la surface en de légers tintements métalliques. Ils entrainaient avec eux quelques notes volées à la dérobée qui peu à peu s'élevaient dans les airs. L'édifice était plongé dans un mutisme parfait, seulement rehaussé par les douces vibrations d'une harpe. Je me laissais aller à cette clémence, mon corps avachis dans les sofas moelleux d'une chambre que l'on m'avait assigné. J'étais depuis plusieurs jours au cœur de ce nouveau monde, alors que l'on m'emmenait de part et d'autre à la découverte de cette culture inconnue

Le tissu blanc frôlait les courbes de mon corps, s'emmêlant à la robe ivoire dont j'étais vêtue et qui laissait de larges voiles s'épandre autour. Langoureusement étendue, je me laissais aller à la rêvasserie, mes pensées tournées vers le souverain au visage grave. Je fermais les yeux, bercée par l'illusion de son visage. Sa présence était comme rassurante, réchauffait mon cœur et mon corps alors que mes songes me guidaient vers une rêverie qui nous était commune. Au fond de moi, je sentais un lien puissant qui me liait à lui, pourtant indéfinissable.

Ce n'était pas de ces ficelles que l'on tire en les sachant incassables, non, s'était un lien qu'il fallait maitriser avec prudence. Il était infime et délicat, à l'image de ce que je représentais. J'ignorais ce qui nous liait, pourtant on lisait sur nos deux visages le même abattement, la même souffrance... Mais il ne portait pas les marques de l'espoir alors que je baignais dedans.

Je me relevais, faisant face à un immense miroir que deux statues de pierre imposantes encadraient. Devant lui, un petit bassin à l'eau argentée, relevée par quelques lumières irréelles et vive, telles des feu-follet, trônait. Circulaire, il était orné de multiples motifs floraux alors que plusieurs piliers s'élevaient, comme retenus par ces statues elfiques qui représentaient des femmes à la beauté gracile. Devant ces monument, j'étais infime, mince.

La beauté des lieux me coupait le souffle, si bien que j'étais incapable de ressentir la présence dans mon dos.

Cette dernière était mutique, son visage figé sur le spectacle que j'offrais. Frêle humaine se dressant devant les Valars, comme un astre qui illuminait l'ensemble de la pièce. Aux yeux de cette inconnue, j'étais un phénomène étrange et intouchable, une apparition fantomatique qui la laissa pantelante.

Pourtant, j'ignorai tout de ces pensées... Je restais ainsi, émerveillée devant l'imposant monument. Mon regard bleu était rivé sur mon reflet, mes cheveux bruns roulaient autour de mon corps en de larges boucles éblouissantes, clairsemée de nuances claires qui offraient à mon visage cet aspect froid et angélique que je n'avais jamais connu. J'étais incapable de me trouver belle alors que tous admiraient mon aura. Je me sentais étrangère à mon propre corps, à mon propre reflet. Je n'étais plus celle que j'avais été, j'étais une autre, une femme insaisissable tant elle ne pouvait exister.

**- Ma dame**, m'interpella-t-on.

En laissant un sourire ébaucher mes lèvres, je me retournais et fit face à une jeune elfe aux cheveux roux. Cette dernière possédait un regard à la fois dur et sincère, des iris noirs semblant sonder votre âme, bien qu'ils restent discrets face à leur inspection. D'un geste, elle m'invita à la rejoindre.

**- On ma chargé de vous mener dans la grande salle.**

**- Pour quelle raison ?**

**- Une réception est donnée et le seigneur Thranduil souhaitait votre présence à ses côtés.**

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'il souhaiterait ma présence...**

**- Bien sûr que si !** S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue, **Thranduil ne laisserait jamais l'un ou l'une de ses invités de côté. Fût un temps, peut-être, mais désormais il est tout autre.**

Intriguée par ses paroles, je rattachais mon regard au sien, laissant une moue curieuse parcourir mon visage.

**- Comment était-il autrefois ?** m'exclamais-je.

**- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit judicieux d'en parler...**

Le regard de l'elfe se fit fuyant alors que je sentais l'atmosphère vaciller. C'est comme si la grâce qui imprégnait le lieu muait en un climat plus sombre, tapissant les parois de noirceur alors que le froid semblait gagner chaque recoin. Mon épiderme se hérissa à ce contact alors que je fronçais les yeux imperceptiblement, veillant à ne pas vexer la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait plus où se placer, faisant tournoyer un bouton entre ses doigts alors qu'elle n'osait plus me regarder en face. Alors, je déposais ma main contre son bras dans un geste rassurant, l'invitant à me regarder.

**- Ne vous en faites pas mon amie, il m'en parlera s'il le souhaite. Pardonnez-moi, je ne souhaitais pas vous embarrasser !**

Elle me sourit avec douceur alors que, d'une petite impulsion elle m'invita à la suivre à travers les dédalles de couloirs.

Toute à ma contemplation, le trajet fût cours et je me stoppais sur le seuil d'une porte en bois massif. Personne n'aurait imaginé que le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais puisse être un navire. Tant de merveilles et de grandeurs ne pouvaient parcourir les mers sans plonger dans les abîmes de l'océan. C'était impossible et pourtant je sentais le ballotement des vagues sous mon corps, comme un rappel de la condition dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Divers colonnes étaient réparties de manière circulaire autour d'une salle au sol marbré. De part et d'autre, de longs voiles gris clairs coulaient jusqu'au sol en se rependant en de vastes volutes qui s'entremêlaient parfois dans la course de danseurs effrénés. Au fond de la salle, un petit orchestre s'affairait, éblouissant sous un lustre dont les extrémités se joignaient en de petites perles dorées. A l'image des cornes d'un cerf, le bois s'entrelaçait et formait un motif complexe dans les airs. Juste devant, la piste de danse s'élançait de part et d'autre, accueillant les rubans et tissus des robes de jeunes elfes tournoyante. Le spectacle offert était insaisissable et j'étais éblouie par tant de beauté. La vaste salle était remplie de quelques individus que je n'avais jamais vus tandis que le roi, dans le fond, discutait accompagné d'hommes dont les parures étaient aussi riches que celles de ces dames.

Seul le souverain semblait sobre dans cette opulence de frénésie. Toujours vêtu de son long manteau qui formait une traine à ses pieds, son regard était froid et clair en se promenant dans la salle. Un instant, il s'arrêta sur des mets entreposés sur des plateaux d'argent, lui tirant un rictus dégouté alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les fabulations de ses invités.

Je restais une seconde en retrait, semblant fade au milieu de ces couleurs chatoyantes et perdue dans ce flot de visages inconnus. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que la panique me gagnait. Je n'avais jamais apprécié être seule, en ces temps encore moins que dans mon ancienne vie.

Un puissant coup au cœur me plia en deux alors que je portais une main à mon estomac dans un gémissement.

-** Ma dame ?** S'inquiéta la jeune elfe à mes côtés.

**- Tout va bien**, haletai-je dans un sourire rassurant, me relevant rapidement.

Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui m'avait fait ployer l'échine avec tant de facilité, mais plutôt la surprise. Un flot de sensations étranges m'étourdit alors que des bruits stridents me revinrent en mémoire, surgissant de mon passé oublié. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Sentant le trouble qui me gagnait, la jeune elfe me guida jusqu'à une petite table située en retrait de la piste de danse, à l'abri des regards discrets qui coulaient sur mon corps. Là, elle m'aida à m'asseoir sous mes remerciements alors que je portais rapidement un verre d'eau à mes lèvres. Le liquide froid s'écoula dans ma gorge alors que je soupirai e bien être, la douceur semblant apaiser mon tourment. Une perle d'eau roula à la commissure de mes lèvres en se glissant dans mon cou. Pourtant, alors que j'allais l'essuyer, un tissu vint se déposer contre ma clavicule, épongeant le liquide. Surprise, je reculais et retirais le verre de mes lèvres. Mon cœur loupa un nouveau battement alors que Thranduil me faisait face, sa tête légèrement inclinée alors qu'il m'inspectait silencieusement.

**- Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver**, l'informai-je dans un murmure.

**- Les elfes sont des êtres discrets, il aurait été étonnant que vous remarquiez ma présence !**

**- Alors vous l'avez fait en toute connaissance de cause ?** souris-je en le taquinant.

Il sembla perturbé par ma réponse, pourtant il me renvoya un rire. S'était la première fois qu'il riait et son regard bleu semblait animé d'une nouvelle vie durant quelques secondes. Sa voix était un trait brumeux et pur sur lequel je me perdais, les notes raisonnant dans mes oreilles captivées. Mon cœur se gonfla de courage et de bonne humeur devant celle apparente du souverain.

J'étais son reflet, l'image de son tourment et celle de ses espoirs. Qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, je me sentais dans l'obligation d'être à ses côtés, sans oser m'avouer que sa présence m'était des plu bénéfique. Rassurante, apaisante... Comme l'était son rire.

**- Vous aurai-je offensée ?**

**- Il se pourrait bien !** ris-je.

**- Et comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner ?**

**- Une danse, messire !**

Il rit doucement, quelques filaments argentés retombant sur ses yeux bleus.

**- Se serait avec plaisir, mais je pense que nous devrions patienter quelque peu.**

**- Bien sûr,** murmurai-je en rougissant, surprise qu'il accepte cette demande inhabituelle.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instant, nos regards glissant sur la piste de danse où divers couples s'étaient formés dans une danse lente et voluptueuse. Parfois, on entendait des claquements de mains, alors que les convives échangeaient leurs partenaires, glissant quelques mots de remerciement aux oreilles de ces dames qu'ils quittaient. J'étais fascinée par ce spectacle, les des rayons lumineux traversaient les tissus fluides en projetant des couleurs divers contre les parois du navire. Rouge, vert, bleu, or, tant de beauté et de scintillement qui se reflétaient au sein même de mes iris. Les musiciens jouaient avec ferveur, honorant les danseurs et les guidant dans des chants qui renversaient mon cœur tant ils étaient beaux.

J'allais faire une réflexion au roi, lorsque mon regard échoua doucement contre lui. Son regard était déposé contre le sol, amère. Une aura sombre soufflait autour de lui, l'étreignant de bras invisible et aux émotions dramatiques. Il semblait perdu, tandis que la splendeur qui l'habitait juste avant s'évanouissait. Brutalement, il semblait terne, sans consistance, comme si l'or de sa peau perdait de son pigment, devenant d'un gris aussi fade que l'était son goût pour l'instant présent. Son regard était vide de tout sens, perdu dans les limbes de ses souvenirs et de ses tourments que j'étais incapable de consoler sur l'instant. Les mains jointes contre ses genoux, il ne pensait à rien.

Je guidais l'une des mienne jusqu'à ses doigts, m'arrêtant à quelques millimètres alors qu'il tressaillait.

**- Mon seigneur ?** demandai-je inquiète.

Il guida son regard jusqu'au mien, le crochetant avec brutalité alors que sa souffrance m'éclatait au visage. Aucun rictus de déformait ses traits, pourtant j'étais capable de lire dans son âme, discerner chaque fibre qui l'étreignait et le maltraitait avec véhémence.

**- Parlez-moi...**

Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire! J'étais une étrangère échouée sur les rives de cet univers qui m'était inconnu, impropre. J'étais l'ombre et la lumières qui cheminait sur les pas de cet elfe, j'étais la brise lointaine et insignifiante, celle que l'on ressentait sans pourtant l'apercevoir. Je n'étais strictement rien, seulement une humaine perdue parmi un autre peuple, un autre monde. Un simple instant éphémère dans leur éternité.

Pourtant... Il s'ouvrit à moi.

Il libéra de son cœur la noirceur, recrachant avec brutalité les malheurs qui l'avaient affligé. Nous étions désormais loin de la fête, loin de la bonté et de l'insouciance. Assise dans sa chambre, il me tournait le dos, le regard rivé sur le lointain et sur la houle nocturne. Il parlait sans s'arrêter, ne me regardant pas une fois. Il me parla de cette guerre qui les avait empoisonnés, confinés dans les cavernes d'une forêt, il me narra leur victoire et les pertes lourdes qu'il avait dû endurer. Il me parla de ses terres retrouvées... Il me parla de son fils, Legolas.

- **Après la guerre, mon fils me revint,** continuait-il, **lorsque je l'avais quitté, il était un jeune elfe dans la force de son jeune âge, il était accroché aux valeurs qui avaient bercé son enfance, que je lui avais inculqué. Quand il m'est revenu, il était un autre homme, dans les ténèbres il avait su trouver sa voix et ses propres convictions. Une part de ténèbres avait pourtant gardé son âme près de lui, le remplissant de haine et de pleurs que seul le lointain savait tarir. Longtemps, je fût à ses côtés, le consolant comme je le faisais lorsqu'il était un enfant. Année après année, il prit son envol, gagnant la gratitude de ses paires et la gloire de son éternité. il était un astre lumineux qui fonda tout ce qu'il était. Pourtant...**

Il se stoppa, cherchant les mots qui l'étouffaient.

**- Pourtant un jour tout bascula. S'était il y a un siècle désormais, Legolas était souvent absent, vaquant dans ce nouveau monde qui avait été forgé, allant de villages en cités, rencontrant les plus belles terres, les plus belles histoires. Il me revint un jour, le regard dans le lointain, scrutant l'horizon avec méfiance. Quelque chose changeait progressivement en lui et j'étais incapable de m'avouer ce dont il s'agissait. Je ne voulais pas, je n'en avais pas le courage. A mes yeux, l'ignorance était encore le plus beau rempart à cette réalité effrayante. Pourtant, elle était futile et faible ! Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui avait été décidé. Ce jour là, alors que le crépuscule gagnait la forêt, Legolas vint me voir. Il me parla longuement de sa vie, des richesses qu'il avait côtoyé et de ce qu'il avait apprit. Il me parla si longuement que l'aube nous faucha et ce ne fût qu'aux prémices de ses rayons qu'il m'annonça la raison de sa venue... La mer l'appelait.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?**demandais-je le cœur serré.

-** Lorsque la mer nous appelle,** reprit-il doucement, c**ela signifie que notre temps sur la terre des hommes touche à sa fin. L'appel signifie que nous avons accomplit notre devoir et qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre le large et voguer vers les terres immortelles.**

**- Ce navire...**

**- Oui, Meï, ce navire chemine vers Valinor.**

Je restais silencieuse un instant et l'observais. Il était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, les mots lui brulant les lèvres, ses pensées voulaient franchir ce rempart, comme pour se délivrer du mal qui le rongeait, alors j'attendais. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, reprenant son récit là où il l'avait interrompu.

**- Lorsqu'il m'annonça cette nouvelle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit. J'étais fou de rage, la haine me consumait peu à peu, tant que la peur. la peur de perdre le dernier être à qui je tenais encore sur cette terre. la mer ne m'avait jamais appelé et désormais elle promettait de m'arracher mon fils, la seule et unique chose en ce monde qui me rattachait encore à ce monde et à elle, à ma défunte épouse. Il allait partir et m'abandonner et j'étais incapable de le laisser! S'était au dessus de mes forces, la raison m'échappa alors que je m'évadais dans un égoïsme sans nom. Et je l'ai enfermé,** murmura-t-il d'une voix grave. **J'ai enfermé mon propre fils, le rendant prisonnier de son père. Ainsi, il ne pouvait plus partir, il n'en aurait plus la force. Ô, je ne le mettais pas dans des geôles, non... mais dans une prison dorée,** cracha-t-il. **Je pensais masquer son désir avec l'opulence de la richesse et des parures, je pensais noyer son chagrin et le désespoir qui le gagnaient dans cet amas d'apparence. Et je m'y perdais aussi, me convainquant que j'avais prit la bonne décision, sans me rendre compte que l'amertume me gangrénait peu à peu, à l'image de son désespoir.**

Il inspira profondément, se servant un verre de vin qu'il bût d'une traite, le reposant avec violence contre la table de verre qui se fissura. Je sursautai, le cœur lourd alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage, masquant l'expression effroyable qui déformait ses traits.

**- La maladie ne peut pas tuer un elfe. Nous sommes résistants au temps et aux climats, mais nous ne le sommes pas aux émotions. Si nous ne faiblissons pas devant les rudes épreuves, nos sentiments, eux, peuvent nous tuer.**

Le silence pesa dans la petite pièce alors que je comprenais peu à peu ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

**- Je l'ai tué, Meï. Il n'aspirait qu'à la rédemption, je l'ai mené à sa perte. Moi, son propre père !**

Avec brutalité, il frappa de son poing contre le mur, laissant quelques écharnes se planter avec douleur dans ses doigts crispés. Tremblant, il reposait contre la façade, son front posé contre la vitre entrouverte. Ses épaules étaient voutées sous le poids de ses faiblesses alors que son corps semblait convulser doucement sous les sanglots silencieux. Ainsi, il paraissait détruit, il était lui-même. Derrière l'apparat de roi et les sourires, il était ainsi. Un homme brisé par ses erreurs, par son passé. Brisé par l'affection qu'il avait un jour porté à son fils, au point d'attenter à sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, il voguait sur les mers que son enfant n'arpenterait jamais. Le seul et unique lieu où il ne soit jamais allé. Il prenait sa place, s'établissant là où il avait refusé l'accès à celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et ce fait le rongeait, le consumait. Il n'était que douleur et impuissance, dégoût envers lui-même et ses actes. En arpentant ces mers, je compris qu'il se punissait pour sa trahison... Jamais la mer ne l'avait appelé, alors il était venu à elle, comme pour mieux se détruire.

Mon corps tremblait sous les émotions alors que je ne bougeais plus, perdue dans mes réflexions. Je gardais un visage neutre, il n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié, il n'avait pas besoin du réconfort, ce dernier l'assassinait bien plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : La vérité. La vérité sur ce mal qui le pourrissait, la vérité sur les erreurs de son passé.

Alors, je m'approchais. mes pas étaient lents et silencieux, s'accordant parfaitement avec l'échelle du temps. Inexorablement, mon cœur battait la chamade à mesure que j'approchais et bien vite, je fus près de son dos. IL n'avait pas bougé, pourtant je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Thranduil se contentait d'attendre que le jugement ne tombe, que les secondes s'achèvent... Que la sentence ne le fauche.

Mais à la place de la punition pour laquelle il priait, il ne trouva ni plus, ni moins que la vérité. Car si jusque là il s'était envenimé dans ses propres pensées, mon regard était tout autre. Non, il n'était pas un monstre. Il était un père.

Je déposais ma main contre son épaule, glissant jusqu'à la manche de son bras pour le tourner vers moi et l'obliger à me regarder. Je pouvais lire dans son regard un vide sans fin qui n'aspirait qu'à être comblé. Là où d'autres se serraient effondrés en des torrents de larmes, il n'y avait qu'un visage dur et froid, qui pourtant me figea.

**- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Thranduil,** murmurai-je avec délicatesse, **vous êtes seulement un homme avec ses qualités et ses défauts.**

**- Je l'ai tué Meï.**

**- En voulant le protéger. Vous avez eu peur, peur de perdre celui que vous aimiez, condamné à vivre une éternité de solitude! Vous avez eu peur de cet inconnu béant qui s'écoulait sous vos pas et qui peu à peu grossissait. Vous ne vouliez que son bien, vous ne vouliez que le garder près de vous et le protéger à l'image d'un enfant. Je ne vous dirais pas que vous n'êtes pas responsable, parce que vous l'êtes… Mais pas de sa mort, non. Seulement de votre jugement… Vous êtes la victime de votre cœur. Un cœur qui n'aspirait qu'à vous sauver tout les deux, sans même se rendre compte que vous vous perdiez.**

Ma main se déposa contre la sienne, l'amenant à mes lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser et de la serrer avec douceur. Je voulais qu'il ressente mon soutien, qu'il voit ce qu'il était : Un simple homme. Immortel, à la beauté astrale, mais dont le cœur pouvait souffrir des mêmes tourments de l'affection. Je voulais qu'il se voit tel que je le percevais, comme un roi et père d'un enfant qu'il n'avait que souhaité protéger. Alors je le serrais, soufflant par ce contact des ondes bienveillantes qui réchauffaient peu à peu ses iris alors qu'il fermait les yeux en profitant de ce contact inhabituel.

**- Vous étiez un père, Thranduil, et vous l'êtes toujours. Cessez de vous blâmer pour des événements qui ne font pas plus de vous un monstre, que de moi un orc.**

Un bref sourire se figea sur les lèvres du souverain alors que le silence venait de nouveau prendre sa place au sein de ses murs. Alors que durant un instant, il s'imposait comme la désagréable impression du malaise, en celui-ci, il était d'une pureté éternelle qui scintillait entre les fibres du temps. Le silence semblait se mouvoir entre les courbes temporelles, jouant avec nos cheveux et laissant partout son empreinte paisible et indéfinissable. Tout devenait limpide, les particules dorées qui volaient autour de nous comme autant de scintillement irréel, le souffle imperceptible qui nous faisait délicatement frémir... jusqu'à l'impact de nos émotions qui semblaient se joindre doucement. S'était comme si je pouvais ressentir chaque chose, chaque blâme qui pouvait encore l'étreindre et qu'ils éclataient un à un sous mon contact. En cet instant, tout n'était plus que lumière. Le monde s'ouvrait sous mes yeux et chaque chose devenait merveilleuse. Chaque objet était sublimé, comme prisonnier d'un instant unique fait pour me démontrer sa valeur. Chaque élément avait sa vie et son instant, et celui-ci se joignait désormais sous mon regard attendri.

Alors, je frissonnais, serrant mon étreinte contre les doigts de l'elfe. Je m'abandonnais à cette présence, était-ce un crime que de voir ce que nul ne pouvait percevoir ? Etait-ce une maladie que de se faufiler entre les mailles de la non-vie pour épier avec la naïveté de l'enfance les merveilles qui accompagnaient ce monde ?

Thranduil me rendit soudain mon étreinte, serrant ses doigts frais contre les miens, alors que ses iris bleutés se figeait contre mes doigts. En cet instant, je me perdis dans les abîmes de l'inconscient.

Son regard électrisant glissa contre ma peau, parcourant mes bras dénudés alors que, peu à peu, ses iris vinrent s'entrechoquer au miens. Mon souffle se brisa lorsque j'y lis la chaleur brûlante qui le consumait de part et d'autres. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise alors que, brusquement, il se focalisait sur ces dernières et le souffle qui en sortait. Déglutissant, il approcha sa main de ma joue, ses yeux cherchant les miens. Je n'osais pas bouger, pétrifiée devant le contact qu'il ne m'avait jamais offert. Ses doigts étaient rugueux contre ma peau alors que mes joues prenaient une douce teinte rosée, gênée de l'espace qu'il réduisait peu à peu entre nous. Bientôt, il ne fût qu'à un pas et je fouillais toujours dans son regard les signes de son hésitation.

Il n'y en avait aucune, si bien qu'il m'empoigna brusquement ma nuque, forçant mon visage à se presser contre le sien, mes lèvres à s'ouvrir contre les siennes. La prise n'était pas douloureuse, mais ferme, si bien qu'un brasier étincelât au creux de mon estomac. Gémissant brutalement contre ses lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise, l'un de ses bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, me pressant contre son torse. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux alors que, doucement, l'autre venait cramponner son col, mes doigts glissant inexorablement contre la fine peau de ses clavicules.

Je renversais mon visage, lui offrant un plus ample accès à ma bouche qu'il s'empressa de combler de ses baisers ardents.

Avec force, la main posée sur ma taille glissa sous mes fesses, me soulevant rapidement alors que je crochetais ses hanches dans une exclamation de surprise. Perturbé, il décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Son regard devenu noir semblait inquiet, comme s'il cherchait les signes de ma résistance. Je n'en avais pas. Je voulais ce qu'il nous arrivait, au-delà de toute conscience. Avec un sourire, je vins coller à nouveau mon visage au sien, me collant un peu plus contre sa chaleur. Avec un grognement dans lequel il masqua son rire, il me transporta à travers la pièce, déposant mon corps contre le lit aux draps immaculés.

Maintenant mon corps contre lui alors qu'il se penchait, il m'allongea entre ses bras, son corps pesant tout de suite contre le mien alors que mes jambes s'enroulaient autour des siennes. Avec frénésie, je cherchais les lacets de son col, les défaisant rapidement alors que sa main glissait en dessous de mon haut, effleurant la peau de mon ventre. Je me contractais violement, étouffant un rire sous ses caresses. Avec rapidité, il m'embrassa le menton, glissant dans mon cou alors que ses mains soulevaient peu à peu mon haut, forçant mon bassin à se coller contre le matelas tant j'appréhendais son toucher.

Très vite, il découvrit ma poitrine et ses caresses se précipitèrent contre la peau immaculée de ma gorge. Dans des gestes désordonnés, il retira le rempart à ma nudité alors que je fourrageais dans ses mèches blondes. Ses caresses étaient délicates et je gémissais doucement sous la douceur dont il fit soudain preuve.

Sa tempérance m'amusa d'avantage et, prise d'une fougue peu commune, je frottais mon bassin contre le sien. Il grogna violement et j'en profitais pour tirer sur sa tunique, lui retirant complètement. Torse nu, il fouilla à nouveau me regard, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait l'un de mes seins en bouche, ne rompant pas le contact visuel. J'inspirai violement, gênée et excitée par son regard couvant. Il passa ses doigts contre mon flanc et je frissonnais alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas.

**- A…arrêtez !** m'exclamais-je subitement en attrapant sa main.

Surpris, il arrêta tout mouvement alors que je l'observais, haletante. Avec force, je balançais mes hanches de côtés, usant de ma ténacité pour inverser nos positions. Son visage exprimait toute son incompréhension alors que je ris silencieusement, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait glissé contre son front. Mes lèvres vinrent titiller son menton, aspirant la peau douce qu'il découvrait alors que mes baisers descendaient contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration devenant haletante alors que ses doigts caressaient mes reins, ne s'aventurant que rarement plus bas.

Avec lenteur, je reculais sur lui, veillant à ce que ma poitrine le frôle. Ce n'étaient pas tant les sensations qui me firent haleter, plutôt ses propres réactions alors qu'il se crispait. Déglutissant, j'attrapais la boucle de sa ceinture que je fis glisser. La tâche n'était pas aisée, pourtant j'essayais autant que possible de le toucher, devenant maladroite alors que mes tentatives s'avéraient veines. La passion qui m'avait jusque-là guidait tomba doucement, remplacée par l'anxiété. Pourtant, je sentis une main passer contre ma joue, frôler mes cheveux alors qu'il prenait mes mains dans celle libre, les obligeant à s'écarter de la boucle récalcitrante. Avec un sourire, il m'aida et très vite la ceinture glissa, me permettant de retirer son pantalon alors que je remontais ses mains contre lui, l'obligeant à me laisser faire.

**- Meï,** souffla-t-il alors que mes doigts glissaient sur sa virilité encore masquée.

Je rougis violement et il profita de mon hésitation pour me tourner à nouveau. Sous lui, mon souffle étaient court et ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

**- Laisse-moi faire,** murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

Ses doigts coulèrent jusqu'à ma jupe qu'il fit glisser lentement alors que je l'aidais à la retirer, mes pieds le poussant loin au bord du lit. Me tortillant, je le sentis se crisper alors qu'il plaquait son bassin contre ma hanche, m'obligeant à rester immobile. Son souffle me caressait et j'accrochais ses cheveux, ramenant son visage contre le mien alors que je goutais sa langue. Je respirais plus fort quand ses doigts caressèrent mes flancs, glissant jusqu'à ma cuisse avant de remonter jusqu'au creux de mon intimité, là où un brasier ardent s'était allumé.

Le plaisir que nous nous donnions était d'autant plus fort que nos actes étaient réciproques, je hoquetais de surprise et de désir sous lui alors que nous rions parfois de notre maladresse, comme des adolescents qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que nous étions, bien au contraire. Cet instant qui nous appartenait forgeait un lien plus profond, plus puissant. Plus de peine, plus de désespoir. Seulement l'oubli que nous trouvions sur le corps et dans les soupirs de l'autre.

Cette nuit-la, j'écartais tous les remparts de ma pudeur, glissant dans cet instant de confiance et de besoin viscéral dans lequel nous nous étions glissés sans même nous en rendre compte.

Nous étions nus, l'un sur l'autre, enchevêtrés dans la volupté alors que mes lèvres le goûtaient, alors que ses mains me serraient… Nous n'étions plus que gémissement et oubli. Il ne m'embrassa pas, se contentant de poser son front contre le mien, son regard figé dans mes prunelles fixes Laissant dans cette étreinte toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Je souriais à ce moment qui nous appartenait, loin de la réalité qu'à cet instant nous occultions sans retenue.


End file.
